First Blush
by Yusei Fudo 44
Summary: For every time that Yusei made Aki blush, she always seemed to fall one short… Turnabout is fair play, right?


**First Blush**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

 **Author's Note:** This story is rated M for mature. This is a FaithShipping one-shot.

 **A/N:** The title of this one-shot was almost, **'First Time for Everything'**. **'First Blush'** seems _soo_ much more fitting.

 **0.0.0**

The raven-haired, lead Signer drew in a shaky breath, his chest rising sharply as his fingers curled into the bedspread.

Azure eyes widened, and his heart rate accelerated as he watched his lovely girlfriend, nuzzle her face against the growing bulge beneath his trousers. A nervous knot tightened in the pit of his stomach as he peered down below. "Aki… you don't have to… to do t-that _._ " he all but stuttered.

Aki pulled back with a humored hum, her hazel brown eyes shaded by a thick fringe of lowered lashes as she kissed at the hard-on, growing beneath his trousers.

She swirled her tongue across the head of his dick, licking and sucking at the clear drop of pre-cum seeping through his jeans. "But I want too~." she cooed, unhooking his belt, moving one hand right into his trousers, stroking up and down the length of his hard, swollen cock.

He could feel himself blush—actually blush—and tried to avert his eyes. _Aki wanting me like this was_ _ **extremely**_ _hot… Hell, I'd be a damn fool for sitting around, trying to argue with her about it._

"Are—are you sure?" He stammered hoarsely, blushing a deep shade of red. _Was_ _ **I**_ _really this unsure…?_ Her hazel irises flickered down, meeting widened electric blue.

Before he could change his mind, she yanked his zipper down with one swipe. "Positive~," she purred, her pink tongue darting out to lick her full lips as she moved lower.

 _The whole concept of oral sex was, well…_ _ **weird**_ _._

… _What if she didn't like it?_

She rubbed her face against the soft cotton of his boxers rubbing the head of his dick in a way that made him need to grip the base of his cock to stop from himself from cumming.

"You know, this might mess your pretty hair and makeup _up—_ " **...** _ **Holy hades.**_ Yusei's breath hitched sharply on the last syllable as her skilled fingers wrapped around his full, throbbing erection and started stroking. _Why am I even saying this...?_

He moaned again, then sucked in an ecstatic gasp, as she slid her hand down further and held him. The erotic stroke of her fingers nearly made him cum in a wet, frantic gush. _I mean, it was_ _obviously a known fact..._

She pumped up and down, twisting at his tender balls. Her hand gliding up and down his shaft, twisting her wrist ever so slightly with each firm stroke of her fist around his cock, sending chills through his entire body.

 _Her touch felt **soo** good…_ A moan told her he enjoyed it, and she maintained her rhythm.

She held one hand at his base while the other hand slid up toward his tip, squeezing and twisting as she moved, then she switched hands, so there was a constant pressure at his base and stroking from base to tip with a little twist at the end.

She began to slowly stroke his cock up and down, twisting her hand just a little each time she brought it up to his throbbing head. A strangled groan escaped his lips as she pumped her up hand up and down, his smooth hot flesh, urging an orgasm. Her touch flowing through him like liquid fire.

Yusei tilted his head up, missing the contact of his firm hot flesh gliding beneath her fingertips. His cock throbbed, so hot it hurt. He groaned at the mere thought of being inside her, his length pulsing and grinding into her mouth. _**Holy Hell!**_ _What on_ _ **earth**_ _was I thinking?!_

A smirk played on her lips, and she teased him a little more, but he was literally dying as she swirled her dainty little fingers around the head of his dick, pre-cum oozing out with excitement.

 _Oh, God…_ Yusei tilted his head up, peering down below. She had his fly undone and left open, his trousers pulled down, riding low on his waist. Yusei groaned, letting his head sink back into the feathery soft pillow. _She hasn't even gotten my_ _ **damn**_ _pants off yet…_

He rolled his head to the left mentally rolling his eyes. _I did have to give her credit for one thing… she was an_ _ **expert**_ _at giving hand jobs._

Aki's fingers curled into the soft cotton of his midnight blue boxers, but she didn't bother tugging them down. Not yet, anyways. She reached beneath his cock and grabbed his balls, squeezing them into her fist. He let out a low hiss between his teeth, blue eyes narrowing down at her. "You know, if you're going to make this good— _I want to see more_."

Her pretty pink lips quirked in mock amusement **.** "Oh, okay. You wanna see my tits~?" Her fingers curled low on the neckline of her blouse, yanking the silky fabric so that her tits nearly popped out.

His cock twitched against the cotton of his boxers, his blue eyes narrowed. _More like, I'd like to_ _ **fuck**_ _your tits…_

Her fingers nimbly worked at the row of pearly white buttons, leaving her blouse hanging open over her bra and black lace, boy short panties. He drew in a sharp breath, looking up at her with lustful eyes. _…_ _ **Damn**_ _. Her black-demi bra was so low-cut that her nipples almost showed…_

She reached behind her to unhook her bra and then lowered each strap inch by inch. Finally, she finished pulling off the bra, exposing her gorgeous breasts to Yusei's vision.

She shuffled forward again, shimmying her shoulders so that her large, perfect breasts, bobbed and swayed temptingly in front of his face. … _Her lush, full breasts were so gorgeous as they bounced up and down,_ _ **just**_ _out of reach…_ _ **Figures**_ _~._

Uttering his annoyance with an exasperated grunt, he threw his head back on the pillow. "Weren't you gonna give me head?" Yusei rolled his eyes heavenward, mumbling a mild oath under his breath. _God's that sounded_ _ **soo**_ _wrong…_

Aki gave a humored hum, pressing her lips to Yusei's belly, trailing kisses up his chest and to his neck. She started slow and gentle, her fingers gliding over his warm bare skin. Her hand rested on his stomach, stroking lazy circles on his tanned bare skin, where his black cotton shirt had ridden up.

He watched, mesmerized, as her lips moved over his toned abs, lower still, her tongue dipping into the indentation of his navel before swiping at the thick head of his cock as it rose a breath below it.

As rough skin touched soft skin, he closed his eyes and felt her name at the tip of his tongue.

She trailed kisses down his chest, dragging her large, full breasts down his body, then back up to his lips, her tits squashed up against his chest.

He caught her lips between his, a fever racing through him. Her full, pink lips curved into a devilish little smirk, breaking the kiss so she could catch her breath. "Mhm, my bad. I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't stealing your virginity~."

His cock twitched in reaction, making him hiss a breath through his teeth.

He let his fingers run over the sheer fabric of her panties as she slid down his body slowly, tantalizingly, watching her as she lazily tugged at his pants, stripping them off along with his boxers in one smooth motion.

His chest was heaving with effort and anticipation as she tormented him by trailing her fingers lightly up and down his leg, leaving a trail of goose bumps and fire behind.

Bewitching brown eyes, fringed with thick sooty lashes, gazed up at him from between his legs. "I want you to watch." Aki purred seductively with a lusty smile.

… _The_ _ **ferk**_ _?!_

His limbs felt so weak that he didn't know if he'd be able to lift himself, but somehow, he did. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… or was it?!_

Her lashes lifted, staring up at him, her face flushed, lips parted as she began swirling her tongue around the head of his cock, lapping up the sticky, salty essence of his pre-cum.

His own mouth parted as she took the head of his cock into her mouth, and he moaned at the pleasurable cessation of excruciating pleasure, and the incredible feel of her mouth, just simply tight and still around him.

Sinking his fingers into her silky soft hair, his lashes lowered as he watched her pink, heated little tongue as it began curling around the heavily engorged crest of his dick.

 _God, help me…_ He watched her descend again, her luscious, pink tongue swirling up the rock-hard length of him, and then back down again, wrapping her lips tightly around him and taking him to the hilt, her eyes never leaving his. His head spun with pleasure, and he couldn't control the noises he was making even if he'd tried.

She sucked and nipped at him, lolling her tongue around his head like a favorite lollipop until he was crazed.

 _S_ _ **hit, shit, shit.**_ Her mouth worked over his cock head, suckling, licking it, moaning as a small spurt of pre-cum escaped his control. _This_ _ **had**_ _to_ _ **stop**_ _._

She swirled her tongue around him, over the head, took him deep as she could, squeezing his shaft with her hand. With her other hand she cupped his balls, eliciting another growl from him.

He groaned again as visions of her lips sealed tight around his shaft hit him. "I'm going to cum. Aki, if you want to pull back, do it now…" But she didn't. He was thrusting into her mouth, his hands tangled in her silky red hair as held her there, her hands on his balls.

A primal growl tore from his throat as he pulled free. Release hit with a tsunami-like force, thick spurts of semen erupted forth, coating her breasts in hot ropes of white fluid. _I really didn't want to gross her …out?_ He somehow managed to prop himself up on his elbows and gawk at the mess that he'd made. … _Ohh,_ _ **shit**_ _._

A hot peculiar blush crept up, tinting his tanned features, his azure eyes widening at the mess that he'd made of his drop dead, gorgeous girlfriend. … _I'm not actually quite certain if I should be fearing my life right this second,_ _but still…_ The raven-haired teen jumped back a hair, ruffling the already tousled bedsheets beneath him. … _Better safe than sorry. Or… err,_ _ **dead**_ _._

Aki gazed at him through lowered lashes, lifting the heavy weight of her breasts to her mouth and began licking them, piercing blue eyes staring up at her as he sat riveted to the bed.

Her tongue swirled around her diamond-hard nipple, while her free hand played with the other. She gave an elated moan, her pink little tongue darting out, licking, lapping, drinking up the sticky, creamy white cum coating her tits.

She licked her lips at the wonderful taste of his cum as it slipped down her throat.

… _ **Holy great gods.**_

 _ **She likes it?!**_

Her mouth curved up in a sexy smile that shot straight to his groin, and he nearly groaned at the painful pleasure that accompanied the resurgence of his arousal. "Mmm, just so you know, you taste delicious~."

His lips tilted up, in a cocky little smirk as he leaned back on his elbow. "It's my turn, now."

He flipped her over and got her on her hands and knees and was kneeling behind her, hands clamped onto her soft ass, fingers sliding into the sides of her panties, dragging them down to reveal her bottom.

Stiff and in shock, Aki resisted a moment longer, but he wrapped an arm around her and brushed her sensitive nipples while his new erection stirred between her thighs.

He was licking at her, nipping her, and she just melted into it all.

A sly smirk curled at the corner of his mouth, the blue of his eyes shaded indigo by the thick fringe of his lowered lashes. "I'm going to enjoy taking your virgin ass _very_ much."

Her eyes grew wide and the blush he loved traveled up her body. "What, really?!"

He ran his finger up and down her tight little slit, his finger growing wetter with each pass. _Her tight little pussy was dripping wet and ready for a good fuck…_ "Nah. I just wanted to see your reaction, fair is fair after all."

She was a beautiful, flushed, hot mess, needing him so bad that it hurt. Now all that she wanted was to feel him thrusting into her, making her scream out for him as she climaxed.

He thrust his fingers as deep as possible into her and began to curl his fingers slightly, which only made her pussy even wetter. She began to slump forward so that he could finger-fuck her even more deeply.

Whimpering, she threw her head back, feeling an impossible amount of pleasure consume her as he sped up his pace, pummeling his fingers harder and faster in and out of her.

"Ahhhhhh!" Aki arched up off the bed, as wave after wave of orgasm washed over her, through her.

He lowered his head down to her neck and began to lick and bite her, leaving love marks all over her, as he relished the feel of her butt in his hands, his cock head just barely touching her pussy. "I hear that doggy style is even kinkier in front of a mirror." he whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

A pretty pink blush touched her cheeks as she arched back into the touch, her legs flexing and trembling with the want and need that lay between them.

His blue eyes sparkled teasingly, a cheeky smirk on his lips. "First time for everything, right?"

 **The** **End**


End file.
